


Web of Lies | A Traitor Kaminari Fanfiction

by eddie_kaspbrak_boi



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Other, denki kaminari is the UA traitor, his parents are killed, kaminari being a villain, traitor Kaiminari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_kaspbrak_boi/pseuds/eddie_kaspbrak_boi
Summary: He had witnessed the murder of his parents. The heroes had promised to protect them. They promised to save him and and his family from the evil that awaited them. When the time came, they were never there. Kaminari has learned to despise heroes and everything they stand for. He is a villain working in the league and has infiltrated the UA, disguised as the one thing he vowed to never become: a hero. He had made friends with his pathetic classmates and was not what they thought. His lies would be forever weaved in a tangled web. It was only a matter of time before everything feel apart........“For as long as I could remember, I knew I could never be a hero.”“. . . Being a villain is the only way I know how to survive.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on Kaminari being a traitor. I hope you enjoy it!

Ever since Denki Kaminari has gained his quirk when he was three years old, he had always been powerful. He had a quirk that was so rare amongst the population. A quirk that was so overpowered that hardly anything could stop it. Electricity ran through his veins, thrumming in his heart, fueling his lungs. The boy had much potential when it came to terms with being a hero.

Not only that, but Kaminari was an extremely smart child with a high IQ. His future was bright. A beacon of hope in a dark time. The time in which his family was not safe.

There was a threat, striking fear into his chest. He was afraid to go to sleep at night, afraid of the monsters that would sneak inside their home. He would stay up, laying in bed for hours, pondering on the idea of someone coming in to harm them.

Sometimes Kaminari would pretend to be asleep, listening in on his parents conversations.

"It's not safe, Horikoshi. What about Kaminari? We need to be there to protect him."

"There's nothing we can do. All Might says he's trying his best to make sure we're safe." Kaminari had put his faith into the Symbol of Peace . . . The number one hero.

Children all over to world looked up to him as if he were some kind of god. They worshipped him, put faith in him. He seemed almost untouchable.

Kaminari knew that All Might would always save the day. I AM HERE! He would bellow on the TV in interviews with talk show hosts and news anchors.

All Might is here. The young boy would whisper to himself over and over again until he lulled himself into a peaceful slumber.

His whole life changed forever the moment he turned ten. He could remember the night so vividly. It was the worst night of his life.

Kaminari had been in bed, looking up at the white ceiling in the darkness of his room. The moon peered through his window. He had listened to the sounds of his parents conversations.

His father had talked about the threats on their family that were increasingly getting worse. He had talked about All Might's promise. The promise that he would be there as fast as possible if anything were to occur.

He could hear a knock on the front door through the paper thin walls. He could always hear everything. Then there was his mother's blood curdling scream. He could feel his heart begin to palpitate beneath his rib cage. Without thinking, Kaminari sprinted out of the bed and into where the screams had come from.

A man with a built body had stood in the middle of the living room, thick black combat boots pressing into the carpet. His mother was hoisted up in the air by her neck, long blonde locks covering her features. The man's meaty fingers were clenched around her throat so tightly as she choked from the pressure. He hadn't noticed Kaminari. "You didn't listen. You knew my master's demands and had ceased to fulfill them. He wants the child."

Kaminari gasped and pressed a hand to his mouth. The man looked up at him and Kaminari saw him smirk. The gold tooth that replaced one of the man's teeth winked at him. The man's hand began to morph into a sharp sword as he pressed it to her abdomen. He began to push it into her slowly as she screamed in agony. His eyes darted to his father who was bleeding from the nose and mouth and his chest wasn't moving.

Kaminari could already tell that he was dead and his mother would soon follow him into heaven. Kaminari had to think fast before he met the same fate. So he darted down the hall and towards the balcony outside of the window as the man's booming footsteps followed.

He raced outside, feeling a rush of cold air blow into his face. Kaminari quickly locked the balcony door from the outside since the locks couldn't be accessed inside. It always took a key. The man came into Kaminari's line of vision. He began to slam a closed fist against the glass door, looking for a way to get to him. Kaminari's throat closed up in fear as the man's fist began to crack the glass, blood smearing against the surface. It was cracking in a spider web like pattern. Kaminari turned his back and went over to the balcony.

He looked down at the empty streets, harsh wind causing his hair to slap against his cheeks. He could jump to escape. It was only a two story jump. He wouldn't have another chance to escape or he would meet the same fate. The young child looked at the man's bloody fist and back at the man who was getting closer.

He let out a shriek once the man was out on the balcony with him. Kaminari placed his small feet on the edge of the balcony. His heart was beating rapidly. He could die. But he'd rather die than meet the same fate as his family. With one last breath, he jumped.

That night one of the villains from a dangerous league discovered his frame pressed against the brick wall of an alleyway. The impact from his jump ended up breaking one of his arms. He had cradled it against his chest, whimpering from the pain. The villain had spoken to him.

"What's the matter, Kid?" His voice had been sincere. He wanted to help him.

"My parents are dead," he had replied, "Somebody killed them and I had to run away. All Might never helped. He said he would protect us." That now seemed like a promise, left hanging in the air. Kaminari was cold and scared. His mother's screams had replayed in his mind. The look of blood coming out of his father's nose and coating his purpling lips in crimson.

How much pain did his family suffer through? How long until somebody would discover their dead bodies?

The villain har crouched down beside him. "Your tale is a tragic one. You are naive. The fault is not your own. You need somebody to tell you the reality. Heroes lie. They are the ones destroying society. And All Might is a fraud. You're going to come ugh me. I will help you. We need to do something about your arm as well."

What else could Kaminari do? He had nothing left. It had all been taken away from him. All because All Might didn't save them. He had ended up going with the villain who explained himself as All For One.

He told Kaminari about his war with All Might and how he'd went into hiding. The other villains had not been kind to the boy. He had to toughen up. He had to show no weaknesses.

His training that he used to do with his father had become harsher. He had to work harder to earn his place in the league.

With each passing day, he'd grown stronger and more adapt. Most of the villains had grown to fear him. He had no longer been a scared little boy. He was bitter and cold. His heart had slowly began to decay until there was nothing left.

It was all because of those self righteous bastards. Their lies and deception, fooling everybody. Those empty promises and their claims of being good. They had lied to him, told him his family would be protected. And when he found out about the entrance exam, Tomura Shigaraki found it the perfect opportunity. Kaminari hates that guy. While All For One was in hiding, he had been put in charger. But he was a crybaby and threw a fit when things didn't go his way.

"You're going to go to the entrance exam at Yūuei Academy whether you want to or not. You're the only one who can go in without suspicion. And I know you want to see the heroes fall just as much as we do!" Shigaraki hissed, slamming his fist against the bar table.

Kaminari was in the corner of the room with one hand stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket while his other hand played with a spark of electricity. His eyes looked over at Shigaraki.

"I'm not disregarding that fact. But are you so sure I won't end up getting caught? They're not idiots."

"I don't know, but you better figure it out." Kaminari wondered how he would be able to trick people. He'd always been good at pretending. It had taken him a while to figure out how he was going to execute his plan.

With a powerful quirk like his, he would definitely stand out above the rest. He would definitely get on top.

The thought came to him almost instantly. Becoming a bumbling idiot sounded like a good approach. Nobody would expect an idiot to infiltrate the school.

For months he had to perfect his acting skills. Sometimes he would pretend to fail miserably during training. He would even act stupid around the other villains.

The heroes would have to watch out for him. They were going to parish.

There was a storm coming.

And he was that storm.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pro heroes are working on a secret project and Kaminari endures training with the Bakusquad.

They had failed. All For One had been taken into custody from his battle with All Might. Katsuki Bakugou had escaped. Kaminari should of stopped Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, and Momo Yaoyorozu. He had heard about Kirishima’s declaration to save the explosive boy when Izuku was in that hospital bed.

Kaminari wished he would have stayed there. The mission was a failure and it was because of Kaminari. Now they were in dorms and the pro heroes were keeping a close eye on all of the students. So Kaminari had to be more aware. It was the middle of the night and the pro hero teachers were having a

meeting with Principal Nezu.

Kaminari had hacked into the school’s security system and he had a live video playing on his computer with his headphones on. He made sure his door was locked, even when everybody was sleeping. His phone used specifically for contacting the villains laid next to his laptop. It was more often than not put away. Nobody would be able to find it. He didn’t need any of his so called friends finding out his true intentions. 

Nobody knew he was deceiving them.

”Are you sure there’s actually a traitor?” Midnight asked, looking at Nezu. Kaminari listened closely.

”I’m positive. It’s the only reasonable explanation as to why the villains keep attacking. We just need to keep a close eye on the students. And remember, everyone is a suspect. Now onto another topic I’d like to talk about. We’ve had a research team start collecting blood samples from All For One at Tartarus. His quirk is useful in our next project. As you know, he is able to take away one’s quirk for his own. We believe that we can find a way to eradicate quirks from users who use them for inhumane purposes. The affects would be irreversible.”

This was news to Kaminari. They were experimenting on All For One to create something that would take away quirks? This made him angry. How did they have the right to choose who kept their quirks and those who didn’t? Why did they get to control everything? Kaminari had seen how his other classmates were. They believed the heroes were everything. They were naive and would never understand.

He was so good at pretending the same thing. He had pretended to be in sorrow when Bakugou was kidnapped. He was good at being an idiot and choosing the wrong answers on a test. Or doing things purposely so he would not have to fight his true allies.

His quirk’s drawback was ingenious. He would use a certain amount of volts of electricity and pretend that his brain was dead for at least an hour.

He’d even let Bakugou beat the shit out of him for money to give to Kirishima when he could have easily fought back.

When the girls were judging rooms, Kaminari had to find enough random crap regular teenagers had to look like he was “normal.” Nothing had ever really belonged to him. He didn’t have a home to come to. He didn’t have a real bedroom. He no longer had parents who told him they loved him every night before he went to bed.

He was far from normal. His childhood was short lived. He had to grow up fast given the circumstances. And his heart was no longer there. He was empty inside. He wanted others to feel his pain. He wanted people to know what it feels like when everything is taken away from you. And destroying society was the only way he could do so.

There was the need to destroy everything. He could do it. His quirk was powerful enough to destroy All Might with (though All For One did enough of that already.) Having too much power came with a consequence. The more power you had, the more you wanted. And he wanted to be powerful and in control.

Perhaps even without the League and Shigaraki barking orders at him.

He would have to send the saved recording of the meeting to Shigaraki. He couldn’t pay attention because of the anger building up inside. The pro heroes rose from their seats, calling an end to them meeting. Once he was sure that the meeting was done, he stopped the live video. His fingers glided against the mouse pad as he went to download the information.

He needed to get some sleep before it was time to get out. Kaminari minimized the screen and closed his laptop.

* * *

The next morning, Kaminari had been woken up to the sound of a violent knock on the door. “Sparky, get your ass up! Did you forget about our training session, or are you deaf?”

Kaminari groaned inaudibly, stretching out his limbs. Of course Katsuki Bakugou would scream at him to get up. He didn’t forget about the training session that Kirishima scheduled for the Bakusquad (which consisted of Kirishima, Bakugou, Mina Ashido, Sero Hanta, and himself.)

They were all idiots in his opinion. The only one in that group who wasn’t was Bakugou. Oh how he wanted to destroy him. His explosive nature and powerful quirk was what made him desirable to the league. Kaminari had felt threatened that he would end up taking his place.

Maybe it was a good thing that Bakugou was no longer in their hands. Kaminari could of risked his cover being blown. Kaminari could of been sent to Tartarus if he weren’t careful.

Even calling Stain cool had been a major warning sign. In all truths, Kaminari did respect Stain. He could relate to his thoughts on what a true hero was and what wasn’t. He was killing them because they deserved it.

”I’m up.” He replied, grabbing a tee shirt from off the rack next to the door and slipped it on over his head. Then he opened up his door.

Bakugou stood there in a black wife beater tank top and shorts. One of his hands was wrapped around the strap of a gym bag. “Sorry about that, Bakugou. I was up all night.” He replied.

”Doing what exactly?” Kaminari could lie with ease.

”I was doing homework. You know how bad I am at turning in things on time.” The most painful part of the job was pretending to be an idiot. He could never showcase anything brilliant and nobody took him seriously.

”Right . . . We’re leaving in ten minutes. If you don’t hurry, we’re leaving your sorry ass behind.” Then he turned around and stalked off. Kaminari closed back his door. He hurried up to dress into his exercising attire. He shoved his phone into a hidden compartment under his bed.

Soon he was out the door, listening to Mina’s voice. “Come on, why are you guys making me do this super hardcore training?” She whined.

”Both you and Kaminari are failing and you need the extra help. We all have to go through it anyways. First, I was thinking we focused on some relay and then we can go rock climbing.” Kirishima seemed to have everything planned out.

”There you are. Took you long enough.” Bakugou grumbled roughly.

”I got ready in ten, like you said.” He shrugged, walking into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water from the fridge. He could feel the ash blonde roll his crimson eyes.

”Let’s go, guys.” Kirishima began to usher them towards the elevator.

* * *

It was five thirty when Kaminari and the others came back to the dorms and everybody seemed exhausting. Kaminari should of been in his room, waiting for another message from Shigaraki. That damn bastard was always telling him what to do and what to say and he hated it. 

If only Kaminari could take down both the League and UA. He could get people on his side. He could get the other villains to overthrow him in a sense. His manipulative words and powerful quirk made up for everything going on. Was it so wrong of him to want to force Shigaraki off his pedestal? Was it so wrong to want to destroy everything because society did him wrong? Maybe so, but it was always like this.

Nothing would ever change. There was no way he could go back before he lost everything, before the world damaged him completely, before All Might broke his promise.

That fucking promise that he hated remembering. He could remember the words that fell from All Might's mouth. The words he always said. _Have no fear, for I am here! _

It was bullshit . . . all of it was bullshit. And he deserved to pay. Oh, yes he did. He deserved to suffer and beg for mercy. He deserved to parish. And he intended to just that. 

Right at that time, his spare phone began to buzz. He pulled open a drawer underneath his desk and pulled out the flip phone. It made things a little less conspicuous. Flipping it open, he saw the caller ID. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear. “Hello.”

A girly voice met his ear. (Not exactly who he was expecting.) “Shigaraki’s getting impatient, Denki. He saw the video you showed him and now he’s livid. You need to sneak out tonight and meet us at the base.” Himiko Toga informed him. Of course Shigaraki would be pissed. Hell, even Kaminari was enraged while watching the meeting.

“Tell him to calm down. I’ll be there. Why are you the one taking phone calls?” The blood thirsty girl began to giggle.

“Since he was so angry, I offered to take the call for him. By the way, can you tell me how Deku’s doing?” Ever since seeing the greenette injured by Muscular, he was all Toga talked about. 

“Of course,” He rolled his eyes. “Same old, same old. Though it seems him and All Might are being secretive. I’m working on a way to find out exactly what it is. Not that you care.” 

“I guess I’ll let you go. Remember, don’t let anybody catch you or else you know what’ll happen.” Then she hung up.

Well it looked he would be making a trip to see Shigaraki. He just had to make sure he was careful not get caught. But he knew he wouldn’t get caught.

He was sure of it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I’m so sorry that this chapter hasn’t been out for a while. I’ve just kind of got writer’s block for this story. But i’m trying. And I know the main plot for this chapter kind of mirrors the Shie Hassaikai arc, but I promise that it is different than that. You’ll see why in later chapters. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait for y’all and I’ll see you in the next update (hopefully this chapter will be out at an earlier time.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kaminari looked out the window of his dorm room, slipping on a leather jacket and pair of boots. It was now midnight and he was certain that everybody had fallen asleep. Now was the time for him to make his move. He would have to jump out the window.

This struck a memory from the night he’d escaped from the apartment where his parents had perished. Jumping had scared him at first, but he wasn’t scared of anything anymore. He wasn’t even afraid of getting caught by the pro heroes. Why would he be afraid of them? They didn’t frighten him in the slightest. He only wanted to see all of them crumble.

He flew right under the radar as the deceiving spy for the League of Villains. Nobody would ever expect him since he was supposedly an idiot. If only they knew how wrong they were about him.

This would only make things so much easier. Kaminari shoved the flip phone into his pocket and made his way over to the window, pushing the brown curtains out of the way. He unlatched the lock and pulled up the window. With a deep sigh, he looked out to see how far the jump would be. He had to be careful to make sure he didn’t break any bones. That would end up raising suspicions as to what he was doing, jumping out of his window way past curfew. 

Then the blonde made his move. He stepped back a few feet away from the window before sprinting and jumping out of the window. He dropped from the air and landed on his feet with a thump. It was empty outside of the Height Alliance dorms. Hopefully the cameras wouldn’t catch a glimpse of him sneaking out.

It was a long walk to and from the base, but he’d snuck out of the dorms more than once to meet up with Dabi or Toga to discuss plans. The scenario of revealing himself had even been discussed, though that was still in the planning process. _It’s too soon for me to reveal myself yet, especially with the way things are looking right now._

He had to come up with a good enough plan before he dropped the act. Too soon and he’d blow the whole mission. Kaminari kept a good look at his surroundings as he walked past lamp posts that illuminated his shadows on the sidewalk. The villains had migrated to an abandoned warehouse just outside of Musutufa, Japan so that it would not end up raising any suspicions to their location. For all they knew, the villains could of left town already, too afraid to be taken into custody by police officers.

Kaminari wasn't really one to consider himself fearful of the heroes. If they found out anything, he was smart enough and had enough sense to cover it up as efficiently as possible. Even if he was taken into custody, he wasn't sure how he'd feel. But he couldn't begin to comprehend what it would be like to be afraid. The blonde stood in front of the building that towered over him like a mighty giant. 

He was all too familiar with places like these. He'd spent most of his childhood hiding in the dark, being known as the missing child whom's parents were found dead inside their apartment complex. No trace of his appearance had been found until he'd shown up to take the entrance exam like other students. He'd come up with an elaborate story. _I was too afraid to reveal myself again in case he came back. But UA inspired me to face my fears. _How it managed to work was beyond him. Anybody would listen to you if you gave them a sob story to make them feel sorry for you.

That was the general thing he was faced with when talking to people who recognized him from the papers. None of his classmates were aware of his past though. They'd just assumed he came from a family where grades were important, but where he was majorly struggling to keep them up. He'd even thrown in from time to time that his strict father would pull him out of the Hero Course.

Kaminari moved towards the door, lifting up his wrist to let the monitor scan his identity. Kaminari had made it his obligation to form some sort of security so not just anybody could gain access to the hideout. He even went as far as putting ID chips into all of the villains so they could come in whenever they pleased. His intelligence always allowed him to create technology beyond a mundane person's capability. The heavy door made a beeping sound and he was able to push the door open. He stepped inside as it closed behind him and locked itself into place. 

"Shiggy! I'm home." Kaminari called out, making his way towards the herd of villains crowded around the main room of which was made up of unopened cardboard boxes, crates, and storage containers. Shigaraki was wearing his long trench coat, the usual pale hand on his face away from him where his red orbs glared at Kaminari dangerously. He felt his lips quirk into a smirk at the pissed off look he was given.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that name?" Shigaraki snapped, causing Kaminari to snort with amusement. There was no greater sight than seeing his leader angry and fuming. Just like it was fun watching when Bakugou was damn near ready to explode his head off.

Kaminari shrugged his shoulders. "You're just wasting your breath, Shiggy. For as long as you've known me, how well have I been to listen to the rules? But what are you gonna do? Disintegrate me into ashes? Doubtful." Shigaraki ruled most of the villains with fear, but Kaminari just laughed in his face. He wasn't afraid of this immature man child. "What do you need me for?"

"You're not trying hard enough. It's been four fucking months and still no progress. You're weighting the League down by your poor choices. Don't forget it was _your _fault that Bakugou was able to escape with that Izuku brat and the other students at UA. Why All For One chose you to take on the job on the inside seems like a bad choice. Is this more of a game to you than a job?" Kaminari clenched his jaw, eyes turning dark as the other villains stayed as quiet as possible. It was clear that there was major tension in the air.

"You know I want the heroes to fall just as much as you do. This mission is more important to me than you seem to realize. And from what I can see the other day, I gave you quite _useful _information. Those hero bastards are experimenting on Master and using his blood samples to come up with an agent that will take away our quirks. I'm sure you don't want _that_." Why did Shigaraki always have to act like Kaminari didn't know what he was doing? Without him, the villains wouldn't have a single ounce of knowledge. They wouldn't be able to get by without _his _help.

"No. We can't afford that. You need to find a way to stop their secret project. The mission is still in your hands. Don't screw it up."

"Trust me. By the time I'm done with the heroes, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

_"Get up, Kaminari. Stopping is a sign of weakness." All For One instructed, looking down at the young boy sitting on the cold hard ground. His eyes lit up with electricity as he pulled himself off the ground. Kaminari had blood running down his nose and he hastily wiped it away. He began to gather up sparks of electricity into his small hands and shot it forward._

_The ball of electricity hit All For One in the chest, causing him to fall over and press his hand against his chest. Shocked, Kaminari rushed to the man's side and was in turn knocked over by a leg sweeping under his feet. "Never show your opponent any mercy. They will always have the upper hand." Kaminari sat up and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Sorry, Master . . . I'll do better next time." He answered, standing up on legs that were now wobbly. Training was over for today, so he had all day to do whatever he saw fit. Most times he would follow Shigaraki around like a puppy, only because he was interested in what the fifteen year old was up to._

_He picked up habits along from the villains since he'd first came here a year ago. There was always fighting and arguing. Nobody got along well and Shigaraki had some sort of grudge against him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't care. When he walked into the bar where a fellow villain, Kurogiri, usually resided in, the television was playing a recap of another one of All Might's victories. _

_Kaminari pulled himself onto one of the stools and focused his attention to the TV screen. **I hate you, All Might. **He thought bitterly. After all it was his fault for everything that happened and when Kaminari was old enough, he'd be the one take down that bastard._

_The reporter was celebrating the victory like the naive little puppet she was. Soon they would find out what happens to the Symbol Of Peace when he lies to everybody who looks up to him._


End file.
